


October 13th: Leaf Pile

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs make everything better, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Leaves, dogs, what more could you want?





	October 13th: Leaf Pile

There was no immediate sign of Steve when Bucky got home, but it didn't take long for the former-Winter Soldier to hone in on the sound of his love's laughter coming from their backyard and then set off after it with a grin. 

Whatever Bucky had expected to find when he stepped outside though, it certainly wasn't what he ended up seeing and after taking a few breaths to let the shock ease, he allowed himself the luxury of just watching and enjoying for a little while longer.

And once he'd looked his fill, he stepped onto the grass and towards Steve with a loose, easy gait, smile effortlessly upon his face as he reached the still-unaware blonde sprawled on the ground.

"Stevie, what're you doin'?" 

Despite his own enhanced hearing, Steve clearly hadn't heard Bucky's arrival (which was a miracle in and of itself) and startled with a squeak he'd vehemently deny if asked, before settling with a grin and a cheerful, "Hey Buck!"

Bucky dropped to a crouch and surveyed the scene in front of him once again before repeating his question and then elaborating as Steve did nothing more than direct his most-innocent expression back at him. 

"Steve, one; why are you on the floor in a pile of leaves, and two; where did the dog come from?" 

"Er... I was tidying up?" Steve's answer sounded unsure even to himself and he knew Bucky wasn't going to buy it.

"And the dog.....?"

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Steve ducked his head to hide the blush that Bucky knew was blossoming beautifully, "Well, Clint needed someone to look after him."

Pointing at the dog that was now attacking the lace of his boots, Bucky raised a sceptical eyebrow first at the animal, then the man, "that's not Lucky."

"Ah no, Clint found 'im, and Lucky didn't want another dog in the house, sharin' pizza y'know, so Nat said we had the space and now he's here....?" Steve trailed off. 

"Mmm. And I'm sure you told them that we don't know the first thing about looking after a dog, right Rogers?"

"Sorry, Buck?" 

Bucky knew it was pointless to argue at this point and to be honest, he didn't really want to, so he let the dog sniff both of his hands and when he'd passed inspection he sprawled out in the leaves next to Steve. 

"Nah Stevie, we said we'd look at gettin' one, besides you looked real happy when I got home. What's his name?" 

"You're not gonna like it Buck" Steve warned with a wince as he looked over at his partner and twined their hands together.

"Just tell me" came the groaned response.

"Justice."

"What?"

"I said you wouldn't like it."

"There's no way someone named their dog Justice and then said dog ended up with Captain Fucking America." 

"Well, it's what his tag says, so... his name is Justice."

"Steveeeeeeeee" Bucky whined pathetically, "how am I, the most feared assassin of all time, don't tell Nat I said that, supposed to stand in a park and tell JUSTICE to fetch?! What can you even shorten Justice to?"

"Well, I've been playin' around with Jussie."

"Jussie?!" Bucky's indignant yell was followed by a lot of spluttering and protesting as the dog in question took the shouting of his name to mean his attention was wanted and pounced on Bucky before giving some very enthusiastic, and very slobbery, kisses to the wriggling super-soldier who was trying to dislodge the dog without hurting it. 

"Looks like he likes you, Buck." Steve said cheerfully, in his "yes I'm an asshole and you love it" way. 

"Rogers, I'm getting a cat."

"No! I don't like cats Bucky!"

"And they don't like you either," Bucky replied smugly, "but y'know what I don't like? Having drool all over my face. You're the only exception to that. So I'm getting a cat." 

Steve's petulant response of "jerk" was punctuated with the fistful of leaves he threw in Bucky's face, a few of which stuck to the wetness Justice had proudly left behind, causing the brunet to growl back "punk" before throwing his own handful back at the blonde.

And Jussie? Well, he thought this seemed like a brilliant idea and happily bounced between the two trying to snatch leaves out of the air.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
